Romantik
by Ali Nasweter
Summary: Sebastian je romantik. Jim taky, ale jenom, když ho nikdo nevidí. NIKDO. Aneb povídka na téma 4 plus 1, čtyřikrát byl Jim romantik, aniž by o tom Sebastian věděl, a jednou o tom nevěděl ani Jim. Jednotlivé díly na sebe nenavazují, odehrávají se v průběhu a ke konci 2. série.
1. Poprvé: Krev

Věděl, že ho za to Jim seřve. Zdrbal ho i za pár kapek vody na stole, co bude dělat, až zjistí, že má krev na vchodových dveřích? Ten ručník se dá ještě nějak zamaskovat, ale dveře, proboha. Jak chcete před géniem schovat zakrvácené dveře? Nemluvě o tom koberci. Proč se vůbec obtěžoval chodit zpátky domů, proč rovnou nezdechl někde v nějaké kaluži? Stejně tak skončí, až tohle všechno Jim uvidí. A možná skončí ještě hůř, než kdyby si vykrvácel někde v postranní uličce.

Tak jako tak, rozhodně teď nebyl ve stavu, ve kterém by mohl drhnout koberec nebo dveře. Nejspíš by se na tu skvrnu ani netrefil, všechno viděl trojitě…

Opřel se o kuchyňskou linku – sakra, zase zapomněl, že je celý od krve - a s levou rukou pevně přitisknutou ke krvácejícímu boku se natáhl do skříňky pro první pomoc. Nevěděl, co má shánět dřív. Obvaz, léky nebo jehlu a nit?

Dopotácel se k poslední lahvi whisky a třetinu do sebe bez nadechnutí kopl.

Lepší.

Pár kapek whisky na zemi mezi tou krví mu už tak hrozící trest nijak rapidně nezmění. Snad.

On tady krvácí a zajímá ho, jestli ho náhodou nezabije jeho šéf. Který tady měl už dávno být. Co když se mu něco stalo? A může za to jenom neschopnost člověka, kterému _jedinému _Jim věří se svým vlastním životem. Teď na to doplatí. Co když mu někdo ublížil. Nebo ho možná unesli. To už mu Holmes jednou udělal, nebylo by s podivem, kdyby to udělal zase. Možná na něj dokonce někde čekal.

Sebastian si zaboha nemohl vzpomenout, jestli měli smluvenou schůzku. Ruka s jehlou se mu znepokojivě třásla, ale armáda člověka zocelí, pár bodnutí jehlou už to nemůže zhoršit.

Vztekle zavrčel, když ani napočtvrté nedokázal provléct nit jehlou.

Jim ho stejně zabije, proč by se měl vůbec sešívat?

Měl by se přestat opírat o bílý nábytek.

Sanitku. To by musel znát Jimovu adresu. A i kdyby si ji pamatoval, nesměl by ji nikomu říct. Ono to nakonec opravdu bude muset skončit jeho smrtí. Nemůže takhle umřít. _Takhle_ ne, proboha. Nestyděl by se, kdyby ho někdo postřelil a on pár dní v agonii umíral. Ale propadnout se starou střechou a rovnou s sebou vzít i pár oken a jeden střep v břiše, to je vyloženě trapné, a to i pro normálního člověka, natož pro nájemného vraha. Nemůže umřít kvůli _střepu _ze starého okna.

Bolí to, strašně moc to bolí a on asi bude zvracet. Ale to už by Jim vážně nerozdýchal. Snad i tu krev by si oblíbil, ale jestli mu ten sametový koberec vážně poblije…

„Bastiane!" zařval šéf od dveří a Sebastian si oddychl. Hlas měl silný a vzteklý jako jindy, musí být v pořádku. Nakonec možná selhal jenom jako vrah, a ne jako ochránce.

„Ahoj, Jimmy," zamumlal s nosem opřeným o stůl. Ruka s jehlou mu klesla a on ji nechal viset, bylo to pohodlnější než se na tu malou věc snažit navléct nit. Už to stejně nemělo smysl.

Tma.

„Basti-… do hajzlu," vydechl Jim a vrhl se k padajícímu odstřelovači, aby ho stihl zachytit ještě před střetem s podlahou. To si chtěl vážně ustlat na stole? „Ty hovado," dodal, když si prohlédl kuchyňskou linku, skříně, koberec a stůl samotný. Pak s heknutím Sebastiana podepřel a nedbaje na fakt, že je jeho bodyguard minimálně dvakrát těžší a větší než on sám, dotáhl jej až do obýváku, zaskučel nad bílým gaučem, načež rozloučiv se s čistotou celého bytu pustil krvácejícího Sebastiana přímo na pohovku.

„Kdo to udělal?" zeptal se Jim, ačkoli si byl vědom, že mu člověk v bezvědomí odpoví jen těžko. Stabilními a jistými prsty vzal nit a jehlu, na první pokus ji navlékl, a po důkladném vyčištění rány, která po střepu zbyla, ji i zašil. Pak Sebastianovi pevně obvázal bok, načež se sám posadil vedle pohovky a znechuceně si prohlížel krev po celém bytě.

Zase se bude muset stěhovat.


	2. Podruhé: Nehoda

„Nehoda," bylo první slovo, které řekl, jakmile se konečně dostal domů. Ráno na sebe vylil čaj – dobře, vylil ho na něj Jim, ale ten za to přece nikdy nemohl a Sebastian byl ten neschopný – pak málem přejel ženskou na kole a nakonec zmokl.

Zkrátka to byl den na hovno, a on už přemýšlel, jestli si radši nemá hledat nějaký hotel, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli by v takovém rozpoložení zvládl společnou noc se svým zaměstnavatelem, který by se dal jinými slovy než psychopat a magor popsat i jemněji, například jako osina v zadku. A to ani nemusel být v náladě, aby dokázal být nesnesitelný. Kdepak.

Ale pak přišla dobrá zpráva, a Sebastianovi se zlepšila nálada natolik, že se odvážil – zmoklý, ale šťastný – přijít domů.

„Říkali, že to byla nehoda, ale já tomu nevěřím," mluvil, zatímco ze sebe sundával promoklé oblečení. Jim ho k jeho překvapení nepozoroval (jindy by si takový striptýz ujít nenechal) a místo toho zíral do počítače. Sebastian nebyl hlupák, poznal, že si Jim nečte ani nic nestuduje, ale že mu věnuje plnou pozornost, jen nechce, aby o tom věděl. Nechápal, co tímhle Jim sleduje, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Místo toho se polonahý promenádoval po bytě a kdykoli byl na doslech, pokračoval ve vyprávění.

„Víš, proč tomu nevěřím?" zeptal se, když vykoukl ze dveří šatny. „Protože když zdechne takovej parchant a ještě po sobě nechá prachy, není to nehoda, ale modrý z nebe. Zásah shůry. Osud. Karma. Cokoli, jen ne nehoda, a rozhodně ne nešťastná. Mlátil ji, Jime."

„Ano?" zahučel Moriarty znuděně, aniž by zvedl pohled od obrazovky.

„Jo. Prakticky denně. Erin se pak se mnou nechtěla ani setkávat, bála se, že to poznám a toho hajzla zabiju. Samozřejmě jsem to poznal. A ona na mě byla naštvaná. ‚Sebby, jestli mu ublížíš, už v životě s tebou nepromluvím! Miluju ho! A je to otec dvou dětí! Nemůžeš mu ublížit, budu tě nenávidět!' řvala po mně tehdy. Měl jsem ho zabít už dávno, hajzla. Jedna věc je prohrát všechny prachy, nebo je prochlastat, ale mlátit ženskou, a ještě k tomu moji ségru, nikdo nebude. Zkurv… Jime? Posloucháš mě vůbec?"

„Poslouchám. A co se mu stalo?"

„Poprvé za dlouhou dobu přišel do práce včas a spadl na něj kus betonu. Rozpláclo ho to jak křečka. A to měl helmu," zachechtal se Sebastian a navlékl si čisté tričko. „Na tom stroji, který ten beton zrovna přenášel, prej nikdo nebyl, ale našli tam urvanou pojistku. Prostě _nehoda_."

Na chvilku se odmlčel, v tichu dal vařit vodu na kávu a s úsměvem se posadil naproti Jima, lokty si opřel o stůl a chvilku si svého šéfa prohlížel. Ještě ráno měl výřečnou náladu, nevěděl proto, proč je tak tichý. Možná zas ty jeho melancholické chvilky.

„Možná je mi trochu líto těch děcek, ale vsadím se, že mlátil i je," dodal po chvíli. „Je zajímavý, kolik po sobě gambler a ochlasta může nechat peněz. Erin brečí, ale to už je něco, co nikdy nepochopím. Staly se dvě důležitý věci, který jsem chtěl už od začátku, ale zvládl bych jen jednu; zabít svého švagra, a sehnat sestře dost prachů na to, aby nemusela žít v takových sračkách jako doteď. Zaslouží si někoho lepšího, blbka jedna. Však ono jí to dojde. Doufám, že si nemyslí, že jsem ho sejmul já…"

Znovu se odmlčel, slil kávu a jeden hrnek přistrčil k Jimovi.

„Snad netrucuješ," zašeptal mu hravě do ucha, pak ho v rychlosti políbil na krk a nechal ho dál zírat do obrazovky. „Jdu zavolat ségře a říct jí, že za to nemůžu," zakřenil se ve dveřích, načež zmizel v ložnici. Jim osaměl, a poprvé od Sebastianova příchodu zvedl oči. Pak s pohledem upřeným na dveře ložnice vzal mobil, vytočil číslo a chvilku čekal.

„Už jste o tom musel slyšet," ozval se hrdý hlas z druhého konce. Jimovy koutky se nepatrně povytáhly nahoru.

„Upřímně jsem ani nečekal tak dobrou práci," přiznal tiše. „Jsem rád, že jste se rozhodl pro bonus za nenápadnost. A… myslím, že se můžete těšit na naši další spolupráci."

Pak položil telefon, a s tím melancholickým výrazem, který používal vždycky, když nevěděl, jak jinak by se měl tvářit, se znovu zahleděl do počítače. Sebastianovo štěstí cítil skoro i přes dveře, a jeho to podivně hřálo.

Další telefonát – když už Sebastian usínal u televize - patřil řediteli banky, který se musel vzdát všech peněz, které na účtu měl, a to jen proto, že na pana Moriartyho kdysi neměl čas. Byl to člověk, který miloval svou rodinu, a radši dal všechny své peníze neznámé vdově, než aby se díval, jak mu umírají děti.

„S vámi je radost obchodovat," řekl mu Jim, vypnul telefon a odešel do obýváku, kde si opatrně přisedl ke klimbajícímu odstřelovači a opřel se o něj. „Už se nehni," řekl varovně. „Našel jsem perfektní polohu."


	3. Potřetí: Narozeniny

Aby byl upřímný, i přes veškerou jeho otravnost by Jima uvítal. Nečekal, že tady bude na svůj cíl čekat čtyři hodiny. Takhle pozdě se na schůzky přece nechodí. Už měl být dávno zpátky, měl dneska narozeniny a… jeho narozeniny byly vždycky zajímavé, obzvlášť když byl jeho šéf zrovna doma. A on dneska doma být měl. Mohli toho tolik dělat, ale Jim mu místo toho dal _neodkladnou a strašlivě důležitou_ věc. To ten chlap nemůže žít ještě pár hodin? Přece mu tak nepřekáží, proč ho musí chtít zabít zrovna na Sebastianovy narozeniny?

Možná to Jim bere jako romantickou předehru. Zvrácenec.

Výstřel. A rozhodně ne jeho.

Automaticky si přikryl hlavu a skočil po břiše na zem. Čekal další výstřely, ale žádné nepřišly. I tak nechal hlavu dole. Že by měl Jim konkurenta? Ten… podnikatel, nebo koho to měl vůbec zabít, asi nakonec nebyl tak neškodný, jako si myslel. Chudáka chtěli sejmout v jeden den hned dva odstřelovači.

Moment.

Ten podnikatel v okně pořád nebyl. Vůbec nepřišel. Po kom ten druhý zabiják střílel, když ne po něm?

Opatrně se nadzvedl na loktech a rozhlédl se. Ve vzduchu cítil jen ranní déšť a smog. Vítr dnes nebyl, strategicky výhodnou polohu si zabral Sebastian, odnikud jinud se tak krásně nedalo dohlédnout na to okno…

Leda by někdo nechtěl dohlédnout na to okno.

Zvedl se na nohy a znovu se rozhlédl. To ticho mu rvalo uši. Pud sebezáchovy ho uvnitř hlavy fackoval s tím, ať popadne zbraň, zahladí stopy a zdrhne. Pud pracovní ho držel na místě. Nemůže si jen tak odejít, když toho chlapa nezabil.

Znovu se otočil k oknu. Nikde nikdo. Možná měl špatnou informaci?

Ne. Adresa sedí. Číslo taky. Dům. Auto, kterým měl jeho cíl přijet. Všechno, jen ne to, co se právě dělo. Pušku nechal položenou ve svém úkrytu a s posledním pohlédnutím na okno, ve kterém už měl mít dávno výhled na chlapa s prostřelenou hlavou, se vydal směrem k požárnímu schodišti. Asi dva metry od něj se však pach smogu a deště drasticky změnil v pach krve a smrti.

Vydal se doleva. Po pár metrech našel to, co hledal. Chlapa s prostřelenou hlavou. Sebastian, doposud ignoruje chuť utéct, se jen stihl pousmát nad tou střelou – byla amatérská, nejspíš vypálená ve velké rychlosti, a zblízka.

Pak ho udeřil druhý fakt – Jim vždycky tvrdil, že mu to myslí trochu pomaleji, ale v práci mu to dosud nevadilo – ten chlap s dírou v zátylku tady ležel v úkrytu, ze kterého měl výhled jen na jedno jediné místo; Sebastianovo místo.

Do prdele.

ooo

Už to byla alespoň půlhodina, a ruce se mu pořád třásly. Srdce mu panicky bušilo, žaludek každou vteřinou hrozil, že vyvrátí všechno, co za poslední týden přijal, nohy mu vypovídaly službu. Ještě nikdy nelitoval tolik toho, že opravdu nemá emoce, jak o sobě rád tvrdil.

Zbraň odhodil už dávno. Nemůže být dokonce ani podezřelý, James Moriarty byl totiž na pracovní schůzce. Ano, opravdu byl. Tedy dokud mu ten hajzl, s kterým tu schůzku měl, nepřiznal, že není úplný idiot a ví, co na něj kriminální konzultant chystá – Sebastiana.

Přesně v tu chvíli pochopil, proč lidi říkají, že mají knedlík v krku nebo srdce v kalhotách. Cítil se, jako by mu někdo vrazil ruku do hrudi a všechno z ní vyrval. Jeho mozek začal okamžitě pracovat – sebevíc se Jim snažil, aby jej dokázal v takových situacích ovládnout, byl stále silnější – a on si začal představovat ty nejhorší scénáře.

„Původně jsem ho chtěl naverbovat, ale po pár dalších dnech mi došlo, že by to bylo nanic," přiznal Olivier, onen podnikatel, kterého bylo důležité zabít na Sebastianovy narozeniny. „Je ho škoda, člověku dokáže přirůst k srdci, aniž by o tom věděl," básnil Olivier škodolibě dál. „Takové štěně, slepě tě následuje, kamkoli jdeš, a i když mu ublížíš, vrátí se k tobě."

Přišlo mu to vtipné a trefné, dokud si neuvědomil, že nemá tu čest jen s chlápkem, co sedí v kanceláři a nechá všechny kolem sebe dělat jeho práci, aby si neušpinil ruce. Došlo mu, že ten člověk naproti němu v jistých chvílích přestává být člověkem.

To už mu ale s propiskou v oku mohlo být jedno. Pronikla až do mozku. Vykrvácení bylo téměř okamžité.

A Jim se pak rozběhl z budovy pryč, šílenou rychlostí se hnal na protější budovu, u které si byl jistý, že si ji Sebastian vybral jako nejvhodnější místo pro vraždu. A pak, když se dostal na vrchol a přímo před sebou spatřil člověka natolik soustředěného na odstřelovače pár metrů před ním, že nevnímal nic jiného okolo sebe, neváhal. Z tašky za zády najatého vraha vytáhl zbraň, a aniž by se ujistil, že je nabitá, v pořádku a že ho nikdo nevidí, přiložil ji k jeho hlavě a zmáčkl spoušť. Byla to zbraň pro situace, ve kterých nebyl čas nabíjet. Vystřelila okamžitě. A teprve potom se Jim začal třást.

Protože spatřil, jak se ten blbec před ním vrhl k zemi a zůstal tam, nepochybně přemýšlející, jestli nemá Jim konkurenta, anebo jestli nezavadil o spoušť. Pak, když se Sebastian nadzvedl na loktech a s ještě zmatenějším výrazem se okolo sebe rozhlížel, rozběhl se ke schodišti a zamířil dolů.

Věděl, že má náskok, Sebastian se rozhodně nevydá jen tak pryč. Jeho smysl pro povinnost je příliš silný, a smysl pro opatrnost v celé situaci taky hrál roli. Jim měl spoustu času si zavolat svého řidiče, nasednout do černé Alfy Romeo, a s kamenným výrazem vystoupit u budovy, ze které ještě před chvilkou tak nedůstojně vyběhl. Výtahem dojel až k místnosti, kde měl mít s Olivierem původně schůzku, a sedl si do křesla.

ooo

„Ten pokoj s výhledem na střechu protějšího baráku se mu nelíbil, tak jsme byli na druhé straně," řekl ten večer, když se Sebastian přiloudal do obýváku a se svěšenou hlavou přiznal, že svůj cíl nejen že nezabil, ale ani ho nenašel. O chlapovi s dírou v hlavě nepadlo ani slovo. Nechtěl Jima rozčilovat, ne, když byl konečně doma.

„A…" Sebastian mávl rukou, aby naznačil, že mu to jako vysvětlení nestačí.

„A… je o něj postaráno. Ber to jako dárek," odpověděl Jim pohotově, a se žraločím úsměvem se k odstřelovači přiblížil. Blonďák se taktak udržel na nohou, když jen kousek od ucha uslyšel: „Všechno nejlepší."

Miloval svoje narozeniny.


End file.
